


a quinx christmas

by tokyogoule



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Haikuki, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Sasaurie, Secret Crush, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Urisasa, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyogoule/pseuds/tokyogoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at The Chateau, and Sasaki Haise has been working on knitting Christmas sweaters for his squad members! It's all smiles and pre-Christmas joy until Urie, being who he is, absolutely refuses to wear his sweater. </p><p>Sasaki, despite understanding how wrong it is, wants his subordinate and wants him <i>badly</i>. Lingering eyes, expensive gifts, and an "ugly" Christmas sweater that looks a little too good on Urie are all the hints the younger man needs to realize his superior's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by [this post](http://tokyo-ghoul-things.tumblr.com/post/124493085867/yes) on Tumblr!

    It was Christmas Eve in Tokyo, and the sound of shoppers clambering about for last-minute gifts and car horns honking filled the air. The weather had gotten considerably colder in the past week, and so adults and children alike bundled up in layers upon layers to retain what fleeting warmth they could. The normally dirty streets looked pristine under a thick blanket of snow, weak sunlight reflecting off the facets of snowflakes, unmarred save for the footprints of people going about their daily lives. It would all be slush and mud within a week’s time, and yet few stopped to admire the sparkling beauty of it.  
   Far away from the bustling downtown core, The Chateau stood tall and relatively secluded in Ward 1. Despite being a good distance away from the teeming crowds and noise of the busier areas of the city, the atmosphere in the household was far from peaceful. Not to imply that it usually was, but today there was more of a commotion than usual.    
  
    It had all started when Sasaki Haise, who had taken note of the increasing chill in the air, had decided it would be a wonderful idea to knit sweaters for each member of the Quinx squad. He had resolved to keep it a secret from them, wanting to surprise them the morning before Christmas Day, and so he had spent weeks teaching himself sweater knitting patterns he had found on Pinterest. He had been searching for new recipes to make dinner a little more interesting for the squad, and was trying to imagine what a full turkey dinner would taste like when he scrolled down his feed to see a post about knitted Christmas-themed sweaters and how they _“would make a wonderful gift for those special people in your life!”_ _BarbarasMommyLife,_ the user who had made the post, was his favourite Pinterest account; he had been following her since day one and had grown as fond of her as you could with someone who had more than 100,000 followers and probably didn’t know you existed.

  _Oh, Barbara,_ he thought affectionately, _you always re-pin the most wonderful things!_

And so Sasaki had gone to the local craft store to stock up on yarn ( _they were having a BOGO sale, to his absolute delight_ ) and knitting accessories, and then had spent the two months leading up to Christmas Eve labouring over the sweaters whenever he had had free time. He had planned out the colours and patterns carefully, choosing hues that would compliment each one’s hair and skin tone, and patterns that he felt represented them.

  All of his hard work was thrown back in his face, however, on that cold morning.

He had woken up early to wrap each sweater in brightly-coloured gift wrap, and then bound down the stairs with the packages in his arms. The rest of his team were already awake, and they sat around the dining table enjoying the pancakes that Mutsuki had cooked for them. The smell of hot chocolate and coffee intermingled in the air, the dominant aroma of the latter making Sasaki’s stomach growl. He flushed a little as he slid into his seat at the head of the table, smiling up at Mutsuki gratefully as he placed a steaming cup of black coffee in front of him. Shirazu and Mutsuki glanced curiously at the packages in his lap, but said nothing.

    “Good morning, everyone! Did you all sleep well last night?” He asked conversationally. “I couldn’t fall asleep for hours due to the _extreme chill_ ,” he continued, glancing around the table nervously. He needed some kind of opener before he gave them the sweaters.

 Saiko was sipping at her hot chocolate while scrolling through her phone, probably on Twitter, while Urie was working on his pancakes and staring down at the table. Mutsuki coughed awkwardly.

    “Yeah, Sassan, it was fine. We’ve got heating, you know,” replied Shirazu, throwing Sasaki a confused look.

 Mutsuki slid into the seat next to Sasaki, smiling at him. “Merry Christmas Eve, Sasaki-sensei!”

   Sasaki flushed yet again, his nervousness building up and making the room feel too hot. His attempt at making the sweater-gifting flow more naturally had not gone according to plan at all. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, deciding to jump straight into it. He reopened them and cleared his throat, gathering the attention of all but Saiko.

    “Saiko?” He called out, hoping she would look up before he lost his courage. No response. He looked around the table desperately, and was relieved when Shirazu shoved his elbow into her side, eliciting a pained shout and a punch to his arm.

    “Ouch! What the hell, you cow! Sassan wants our attention,” Shirazu whined, glaring at her.

    “Oh, sorry Maman,” she said sheepishly, “I was wishing my Twitter followers a happy Christmas Eve.”

    “Um, okay…” Sasaki trailed off, before clearing his throat again. He picked up the packages in his lap and began distributing them around the table. “So, as you all know it’s Christmas Eve, and I really like you guys and am so thankful to have such a wonderf-”

  Shirazu groaned from secondhand embarrassment, cutting their mentor off. “Just get on with it, Sassan!”

 Sasaki stammered, feeling even more nervous than before. _What if they hated them?_ “U-um… Since the weather is getting colder and everything, I thought I would knit each of you a sweater,” he muttered, scratching at his cheek anxiously. He looked up when there was no reply but silence.

Suddenly, Saiko and Shirazu burst out laughing simultaneously. Urie looked indifferently at his package, while Mutsuki smiled nervously at the laughing pair.

    “W-what?” Sasaki demanded indignantly. He couldn’t say this wasn’t similar to the reaction he had expected, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad.

  Shirazu was wheezing, holding his stomach with one hand while slapping his knee with the other. “You-” He wheezed again, unable to control his laughter, “You knit! Ahahaha! First Class Sasaki Haise, Professional _Mom_!” He joked, laughing even harder. Saiko was giggling, grinning up at Sasaki.

  Sasaki pouted, red tinting his cheeks and eyebrows furrowed, which only served to make them laugh harder. Even Urie was smirking a little now. Mutsuki put his hand on his arm, smiling at him sincerely before turning to glare at the group. “Stop laughing!” He blurted, looking at them exasperatedly. “Sensei must have worked really hard on these, you guys are being so ungrateful!”

At this, the laughter stopped, being replaced with shocked expressions around the table. Even Urie looked mildly surprised - Mutsuki was typically meek and quiet, rarely ever raising his voice unless they were fighting a ghoul.

    “Ah, Mutsuki, it’s really alrigh-” Sasaki began, only to be interrupted by Shirazu once again. He looked a little ashamed of himself.

    “Mutsuki’s right, Sassan. We got a little carried away. I’m sorry. This was really thoughtful of you, thanks,” he said quietly, scratching at his head and blushing. Saiko got up from her seat and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around Sasaki’s neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

    “I was just kidding, Maman. You’re the best. I hope you got my size right!” She joked, leaning into him. Relief washed over Sasaki, wiping away all traces of the anxiety he had felt earlier.

    “Open it now and try them on, you guys!” He encouraged, leaning back in his chair and smiling at his squad. He sipped at his cooling coffee as they tore open their packages.

Shirazu got his opened first and stared in awe, eyes shining. The sweater bore a black and white zebra pattern, his favourite. He was touched that his mentor paid attention to such small details about him, and he swallowed down emotion before speaking.

    “Thank… thank you so much, Sassan! I love it!” He exclaimed, immediately throwing his shirt off and pulling the sweater on. “And it fits perfectly, too! Did you measure us in our sleep or something?” He joked, sharp teeth forming into a grin.

 Sasaki chuckled nervously. “Haha… that would be weird...” he mumbled. Shirazu laughed, clapping Sasaki on the back affectionately.

Mutsuki and Saiko had tried on the sweaters over their sleep shirts; Mutsuki’s was a forest-green with a white snowflake pattern curving beneath the collar and at the end of each sleeve, while Saiko’s was a deep burgundy with a white bunny holding a gift box in the center. It fit both of them quite well, and Shirazu stared suspiciously at Sasaki, wondering if his earlier joke was closer to the truth after all…

 They both hugged Sasaki and thanked him once again, and he watched with amusement as Saiko began prancing around the dining table in her new sweater. He finally turned to look at Urie, who had opened his package and was staring at his sweater with an unreadable expression on his face. He had been looking forward to Urie’s reaction the most - he had added an _extra_ personal touch to the moody investigator’s sweater, hoping to make him laugh and loosen up a little. Unfortunately for Sasaki, Urie did not look like he would even crack a _smile_ any time soon.

    “Urie…?” Sasaki prompted hesitantly, and the others in the room quieted down and looked at Urie expectantly.

    “What the _fuck_ is this?” Urie demanded, clutching the sweater in his hands.

  _Oh no…_ Sasaki thought, biting his lip worriedly.

    “Why? What’s wrong with it?” Shirazu questioned, and when Urie refused to answer, he yanked the sweater out of his hands and held it up for everyone to see. “Oh _my god_ …” He breathed, looking at it with wide eyes.

 The sweater was a deep eggplant-purple, a striking colour against Urie’s pale skin and dark hair. On the front, there was a brown reindeer wearing an angry expression, his nose red and steam escaping his nostrils in rage. Above the reindeer, in simple white lettering, were the words “ **RUDE OLPH** ”.

    “Pffft… _BWAHAHAHA!_ ” Saiko howled, plopping down into the nearest chair and laughing loudly, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Following this, Shirazu and even Mutsuki began laughing as well, which only served to make Urie even angrier.

    “I am **not** wearing this!” He fumed, crossing his arms and glaring at Sasaki.

    “Aww, come on, Urie! It’s punny,” reasoned Sasaki, walking around the table to grab Urie’s arm. Urie snatched his arm back angrily.

    “(You fucking did this on purpose…) I’d rather die than wear this,” Urie ground out, resisting the urge to punch his mentor in the face for taunting him like this. “I don’t have time to waste on such stupid things. I’m going to my room, you can keep your ugly sweater.”

 He walked away quickly, leaving Sasaki looking like a kicked puppy.

    “Aww, Sassan, don’t worry about that Grinch. I thought it was hilarious,” Shirazu reassured, placing his arm around Sasaki’s shoulders.

    “But I worked so hard on it…” Sasaki trailed off, looking at the floor dejectedly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have an ulterior motive when he picked out that colour for Urie's sweater, and he had been truly looking forward to seeing him wear it.

 Shirazu and Mutsuki exchanged worried glances before nodding at each other, picking the sweater up and starting to walk away.

    “Where are you guys going?” Sasaki questioned, wondering what the two were up to.

    “Don’t worry about it, give us a minute,” Shirazu replied, both of them heading upstairs.

A few minutes later, Sasaki and Saiko heard a loud crash and shout from upstairs, followed by a scuffling of feet. Before he could head upstairs to check what had happened, Shirazu and Mutsuki came running down the stairs, pulling Urie along behind them. He was wearing the sweater.

    “Um… you guys really didn’t have to do that,” Sasaki murmured anxiously, eyes darting between Mutsuki and Shirazu with new-found fear, afraid to look at Urie in the face.

    “Nah, don’t worry about it, Sassan. We told him what a prick he was being and he… agreed… to wear it for today,” Shirazu reassured, but somehow Sasaki doubted the sincerity of his words.

He glanced up to finally look at Urie and his breath hitched a little at how _beautiful_ the colour looked against his pale skin, flawless save for the two moles that Sasaki dared say he found… _sexy_.

    “Urie, y-you look _really_ good,” Sasaki breathed before he could stop himself, feeling mortified as soon as the words left his mouth.

Shirazu raised his eyebrows at his mentor’s words, while Saiko grinned knowingly from her seat. Mutsuki was looking elsewhere, slight blush colouring his cheeks.

 Urie’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and he muttered a “whatever” before promptly heading back to his room. Sasaki stared after him for a moment before he remembered that he was in the company of others, and chuckled nervously before clapping his hands together.

    “All right, guys! It’s time for a Christmas movie marathon!” He sang, walking quickly into the living room. “Oh, you guys wanna hear a pun I found online last night?”

 No one said anything, but Sasaki continued anyway. “What did Adam say on the day before Christmas?” More silence. “... It’s Christmas, Eve! Haha!”

The remaining three squad members exchanged glances between them, Mutsuki fake-laughing at the cheesy pun. They all knew that making puns was a habit their mentor had when he was really nervous about something. _Something was definitely up._

 


	2. quiet revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand (3 people), here's the explicit second chapter I promised! Over 4,000 words of pure, organic, grain-fed smut. Support independent smut producers, y'all.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with the whole superior/subordinate thing, please don't read it.

    It was the evening after Christmas, and Sasaki let out a frustrated sigh as he worked on a few mission reports that were quite overdue - he had neglected his work for a while as the holidays approached, having wanted to finish the sweaters for his squad on time. Sheets upon sheets of hastily scribbled mission notes, squad progress reports, and expense bills scattered his desk, haphazardly shoved into little piles here and there. He found that he couldn’t focus on the current report no matter how hard he tried, and he gazed with unfocused eyes at his ink-stained fingers as he recalled Urie’s reaction to the sweater he had made for him.

  He hadn’t thought the dark-haired boy would react so negatively. Despite Urie’s typically stoic and serious mannerisms, Sasaki had thought that little spark of playfulness - often present when he got into fights with Shirazu, or teased Saiko - would be brought forth by his gift. His squad knew of his love for puns, so shouldn’t Urie have known this was his way of expressing affection? Shouldn’t he have known his squad leader was trying his best to make everyone happy?  
  
  On Christmas day, Urie had avoided looking at him, much less talking to him, and only uttered a small _thank you_ \- after a brief moment of silence - when Sasaki handed him his main Christmas gift: a pair of Sennheiser earphones that had eaten up a considerable portion of his paycheck. His gift for the boy was by far the most expensive out of all the gifts he’d given - it had cost even more than the gold necktie pin he had gifted Arima. Even if Urie was mad at him, Sasaki hoped he would at least use the earphones.  
He groaned as he felt the roots of a headache slither around the sides of his skull and behind his eyes ( _they had been quite a bit more frequent recently_ ); he made a mental note to talk to Dr. Shiba about it as he leaned back in his seat and massaged his temples in a futile attempt to chase the pain away. He paused and looked up when he heard a soft knock at his door, feeling slightly confused as it was hours past dinnertime and his squad almost always left him alone once they’d all finished their meals and returned to their own rooms. All of them - save for Shirazu - being the introverts they were, they understood his need for some alone time.

    “Come in,” he called out, swivelling his chair around to face the door.

  The door opened a bit as Urie poked his head in, and Sasaki almost laughed at how uncharacteristic that was of the usually confident investigator. He didn’t want to anger him any further, however, so he simply smiled up at him.

    “Ah, it’s you. Do you need something, Urie?” He asked, turning back to his desk and pretending to work on his report to hide his nervousness.

 Seconds of silence followed, and then the sound of his door being shut quietly prompted him to turn back around. His jaw slackened a little as he saw Urie leaning against the door, hands clasped together in front of him and donning the sweater Sasaki had knitted for him. They stared at each other for a moment. Sasaki swallowed.

    “Um…?” The older investigator’s eyes flicked between both sides of the room before settling back on Urie. He looked good in that sweater, _really_ good, and Sasaki wasn’t the best at hiding his discomposure.

    “Thank you for the sweater,” Urie said quietly, rubbing the end of his left sleeve between two fingers. “It’s really soft.”

  Sasaki felt a blush colour his cheeks and his heart rate jogged a bit - he had never expected the other to thank him. He was starting to believe that expectations were a useless concept when it came to Urie.

    “It was no problem at all,” he lied. “I’m glad I listened to Barbara’s suggestions for the best quality yarn. It was on sale, too!” Sasaki rambled, because every second where sound-waves from their voices weren’t filling the air was a second that increased his nervousness.

  Urie was silent again and it was driving Sasaki mad. _Why were there so many pauses between his words?_   Why couldn’t the boy just thank him and leave? A few painful seconds passed.

    “(What the fuck are you even talking about? Who’s Barbara?) I also wanted to thank you again for the earphones. I tried them out last night. Excellent sound quality,” Urie said, taking a step forward. He noticed Sasaki flinch a little.

 He also noticed the disarray of paperwork sprawled across his desk. The pen stains on his hands, the darker hollows underneath his eyes that tried to hide behind the large frames of his glasses. How immaculate and tidy the room was aside from the desk. Most of all, he noticed how damn _fine_ his superior looked in those pin-striped pants and fitted black dress shirt, and how toned his thighs looked from sitting with his body so tensed. Urie briefly thought about massaging the tension out of the other’s thighs, and this thought was chased by the realization that he was likely the cause of the stiff posture. He smirked and saw Sasaki’s eyes widen.

    “Y-you’re welcome,” he stuttered, “I’m glad to hear you’re using them.”

 Urie’s smirk relaxed back into a neutral expression before he spoke again. “Sennheiser, huh? That’s a really expensive brand.”

 _Oh God_ , Sasaki thought. He wondered where this conversation was going, and felt panic rising as he considered the possibility that his subordinate _knew_. Always the one for professionalism, he did his best to hide his attraction as he understood how wrong it would seem if he were to act on his feelings. He’d be accused of using his rank and promises of a promotion in order to seduce his subordinate. The other man would be accused of being a promotion-obsessed slut who was willing to spread his legs to anyone, just to rise in the ranks. His squad’s reputation was bad enough as it was.

 He’d considered all the scenarios in his head, and resolved to only resort to fantasies as he jerked himself off whenever the desire grew uncontrollable. Instances such as these were most typical right after a battle; while fending off his own opponents, he’d observe his squad fighting and end up watching Urie _especially_ intently. After the fight was over, he would then wait in agitation until he could take out the frustrations on his dick when he was in the privacy of his own room. Once, during a one-on-one sparring session in the early stages of his squad’s formation, he had gotten a semi-hard erection when Urie had managed to overtake him and pin him down. The other squad members had watched, surprised that the young investigator had managed to take down their mentor, and Sasaki had had to make a weak excuse of being too tired to continue. He had told them all to put away the quinques and take the rest of the day off before rushing to his room to take care of himself.

    The older investigator felt himself growing even more flustered as he recalled the memory so he turned his chair back around, knowing it was rude but unsure of what else to do. He didn’t want to look at Urie.

    “The only brand better than your current Sony earphones,” he retorted and chuckled awkwardly. “If you don’t mind, Urie, I’ve got a lot of reports to fill out so…” He trailed off, hoping the other would get the message. Silence filled the room once again, and Sasaki decided to combat it with the scratch of his pen as he signed his name on one of the reports. He refused to turn around until he heard Urie leave.

     Unfortunately for him, Urie wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. He heard quiet footsteps approach him and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising; he only turned to look when he saw the other leaning on the wall by his desk. Urie stood with his arms crossed, staring down at Sasaki with an unreadable expression.  

    “... Do you need me to sign something?” He asked nervously, even though he knew the other hadn’t brought any forms with him. Urie said nothing and continued to stare. After an incredibly uncomfortable moment ( _for Sasaki, at least_ ), he finally spoke.

    “Why is my sweater the only one with a pun about me?” Urie demanded, tone quiet but commanding.

 Sasaki flinched visibly, both at the tone and the question. His shoulders sagged and he wished he could shrink in on himself until he no longer existed. He contemplated kicking Urie out of his room, but that would only further raise suspicion. Not to mention it would be quite uncharacteristically rude of him. He was at a loss. What could he say? That he thought it’d be funny? That Urie should take the stick out of his ass and not read into everything too much? _That he cared about him and wanted to see him smile more than anything?_ None of them seemed like viable options - they were either lies or would lead to unpleasant consequences.  

    “I guess I thought I’d try to make you laugh,” he muttered, opting for the safest words.

  Urie narrowed his eyes at him. “So that really wasn’t a jab at me?”

 Sasaki’s eyes widened in realization. He hadn’t even considered that Urie would take it so personally…

    “W- _what?_ Urie, no! I would never make fun of you like that!” He exclaimed a little too passionately, leaning forward in his chair. Embarrassed, he lowered his head and fought off the heat rising to his face. “I honestly just wanted to see you smile,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

    The other man heard every word, of course, and he raised his eyebrows. Not in surprise - he had had a feeling that Sasaki saw him as something more than just a squad member, especially after his flustered compliments when he saw Urie wearing the sweater he had made. His suspicions grew after receiving the Christmas gift, which he knew cost at least ¥40,000; they were earphones he’d been considering getting himself for a while, and he had had a hard time keeping his mouth from falling open when he tore the wrapping off and saw what Sasaki had given him. An unfamiliar feeling of gratitude - and dare he say, _joy_ \- had bubbled up in his chest at that moment, and the quietly muttered _thank you_ took every ounce of self-control he had had. He had understood then that his sweater was not an insult; it was not given to him with ill intent. His superior hadn’t made the pun maliciously, and now that Sasaki himself had confirmed it, Urie felt a little silly.

No one in his life - not even his own father, who he had revered so - had done something so thoughtful for him, had spent so much time and money to try and make him simply _smile_. He thought back to all those times Sasaki had jumped in front of him during battles, or had refused to sign the medical procedure forms to increase his frame rate. At that time, he had thought it was because the other man had wanted to hold him back from his promotion and saw him as weak, someone who was in his way. Realization had dawned on him fast and, like a lightning bolt, had utterly shattered his false perceptions of Sasaki.

 As Urie was busy having epiphanies, the silence dragged on and Sasaki was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He swivelled his chair to face Urie, who was staring at the floor and appeared to be deep in thought. He worried about what the other man was thinking about.

    “Urie?” He prompted. No response. “Urie… I mean it. I would never do anything like that to you. I care about you - and the rest of the squad members - a lot, and I know it may not see-”

    Sasaki stopped talking when Urie pushed himself off the wall and stood directly in front of him, gazing down at him with an intense expression. The older man shrunk back into his seat, nervously glancing around the room, wondering just _what the hell_ was going on.

He nearly tipped his chair over when Urie placed a knee next to his, bringing up the other one on the opposite side to straddle him.

    “U-u-urie! What…” He stammered, voice trailing off as anxiety strangled him. His breathing had picked up even more and his voice felt weak; he did nothing but stare back up at the other, letting his eyes show the mounting confusion he was feeling.

 Urie cupped the side of Sasaki’s face, letting his thumb trail up and down his cheek slowly. That almost euphoric feeling he’d felt the previous day came back in small bursts, oozing through his mental barriers, allowing him to simply _be_ \- no pretenses, defense mechanisms, stoicism. He watched as the man under him widened his eyes in shock at the display of affection, and offered him a sad smile, the weight of just how cold his exterior had been all this time making him sink with regrets and all the possibilities he had been missing out on.

    “You want me, don’t you?” He murmured, eyes flicking down to the other’s lips.

 He could see Sasaki swallow hard, could almost hear it from how close he was. He looked back up after a moment to see that the older man had his eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed.

    “This… this could get us both in a lot of trouble, Urie,” Sasaki choked out; he couldn’t live with himself if he outright refused the other, but he didn’t want to confirm his attraction, either. Not that the growing erection in his pants was doing him any favours anyway.

 That was all Urie needed before he leaned down to kiss the other gently, the wet softness of his lips moving against the other’s dry, stationary ones. He let his knees relax and slid down further onto Sasaki’s lap; at that, the older man exhaled, breath shuddering out as he parted his lips. Urie slid his tongue in, moving it against the other at a maddening pace, taking his time to trace over his teeth, gums, the sensitive flesh under his tongue. Some part of Sasaki’s brain seemed to snap as he lost impulse control and rational thinking, allowing him to grab Urie’s ass and push it down further, grinding his hips up at the same time. Since his superior seemed to be responding, Urie hastened the pace, kissing the other with a lot more desperation parading as passion. He could feel the vibrations of Sasaki’s low moans on his lips, making him harder and harder until he had the overwhelming urge to hear even louder moans.

 He lifted himself off the chair and knelt in between Sasaki’s legs, rubbing at the prominent bulge with his rapidly-warming hands, staring up through his lashes when he heard the other’s sharp intake of breath. Sasaki had his eyes closed, head tipped back and hands gripping the armrests. Urie pulled him forward until he was sitting on the edge of his seat and quickly undid the other’s clasp and zipper, pushing the fabric down until he could pull his cock out easily. He could see that Sasaki’s thighs were trembling as he bent his head down to take the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly before gradually taking in more and more, listening intently to the growing volume of the other’s groans. When he had almost all of it in, Sasaki exhaled loudly, eyes snapping open as he whispered an " _oh fuck"_. His mouth hung open as Urie continued, pace faster and faster until the other was deep-throating him every time his mouth slid back down. He looked down at Urie’s flushed face, saliva coating his lips and dripping down his chin, eyes closed as he continued his frantic rhythm. Sasaki was so close; a moment later, he mindlessly moved one hand to grip Urie’s hair tightly and held his head down as he came down the other’s throat, groaning coarsely. He heard Urie choke a little and immediately retracted his hand, stammering out an apology as Urie pulled off. He watched in a stupor as the younger man looked up at him with wet eyes, reddened cheeks, and tousled hair, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

    Sasaki thought he looked even more beautiful than usual just then, and he bent down to lift Urie up with him, pushing him backwards until he was seated on the bed. He kicked off his own pants and noticed the other staring hard at him.

    “C-can you take your sweater off?” He stuttered quietly, working on the buttons of his own shirt before sliding it off his shoulders.

The look Urie had in his eyes as he appraised Sasaki’s body could only be described as predatory. Noticing the older man flush in embarrassment, he raised an eyebrow before taking his own top off, leaning back on his hands as Sasaki raked his eyes over his equally-built form. He stepped forward, nudging Urie’s knees apart with his own legs as he pushed him down against the mattress. He hovered over the other, bringing his mouth forward to lick and suck at Urie’s neck, and running his fingertips across the toned torso. The younger man’s breathing was quickening, coming out in sharp puffs as Sasaki continued working on his neck; finally, he let out a small moan when his superior began lightly rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. Urie was painfully hard now, and he snaked his hand in between their bodies to undo the zipper of his slacks, pulling them down slightly to alleviate even a bit of the pressure.

 Taking note of this, Sasaki smiled down at Urie before pulling his pants and briefs off the rest of the way. It was visible that he’d been hard for a while - precum covered his tip and his cock twitched as the other took hold of it.

    “Wow, you’re _really_ hard,” Sasaki commented in a strained voice as knelt between his legs and stroked him. Urie said nothing and continued looking down at him, eyes lidded and vision hazy. Delaying his pleasure made it so much more intense when he was finally being touched.

 Sasaki looked up as he went down on him, licking up the underside before sliding the full length into his mouth.

    “Slow down,” Urie groaned, premature ejaculation a very real threat at the moment.

Instead of listening, Sasaki smirked around his cock and began bobbing his head faster, relishing in Urie’s stuttered moans and loving the feeling of the other’s hands twisted in his hair. Urie pulled the other’s hair, yanking his head back, feeling an overwhelming mixture of lust, irritation, and affection when the other man teased him.

    “Open your mouth,” the younger man commanded, pleased smirk spreading across his face when his superior complied. “If you need a break, squeeze my hand.” Sasaki nodded.

He slowly pushed his entire length into Sasaki's mouth, threading his fingers through the two-toned hair and gripping his head as he pulled back out and then thrust back in. He groaned lowly as he felt Sasaki moan around him, further aroused by the fact that the older one was _actually getting off on this_. He did math calculations in his head to distract himself from the pleasure quickly building up inside him, relieved when he felt the reaches of orgasm retreat with every calculation. He kept thrusting into the other’s mouth, deep-throating him and distantly wondering how Sasaki had such control over his gag reflex. He looked down to see that the other had his eyes closed and was _fingering himself_ , two digits working in and out of his hole in a rhythm that matched Urie’s thrusting. Urie almost came at the sight. He pulled away quickly, arousal flaring up even more as he saw Sasaki’s confused and almost disappointed expression. He pulled the other up by the arms and shoved him down onto the mattress, closing his eyes to the sight of his superior laying flat on his back, legs shamelessly spread wide open and his renewed erection laying against his stomach.

    “Do you… do you have any lube?” Urie asked breathlessly, keeping his eyes closed.

    “Night stand, second drawer, hidden inside the fake book box. Hurry up… please,” he replied, voice just as strained.

Urie widened his eyes at the other’s desperation but wasted no time in fishing the bottle of lube out of the drawer, squeezing some into his palm as he climbed onto the bed in between Sasaki’s legs. He slicked himself up and threw the bottle to the other end of the bed, then paused to consider whether or not he should stretch the other further.

    “Are you ready or…?” He questioned, rubbing a finger against Sasaki’s entrance to complete his question.

    “ _Yes_ , I did it myself, it’s fine,” he said hurriedly, trying his hardest to keep the impatience from entering his voice.

 Urie took a deep breath before pushing in, moving slowly and watching the other’s face. Sasaki squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lower lip as he pushed back down against the younger man's cock. _There goes my plan for being more gentle_ , Urie thought in a distant part of his mind - a part that wasn’t shouting from the dizzying sensation of pushing into something so incredibly tight. He leaned down to kiss Sasaki, tongues moving against each other as he started thrusting into him. As much as Urie tried to keep an even pace, he found himself leaning back up and speeding up his thrusts, almost mesmerized by the way Sasaki moaned and how his cock bounced against his stomach with every rough thrust.

  Sasaki was on the verge of tears from how elated he felt to finally have his fantasies become reality; he felt his stomach churn in pleasure as he watched Urie thrust into him, listened to him groan without restraint, and heard him mutter _Sasaki_ under his breath on particularly hard thrusts.

    “ _Shit!_ ” Sasaki nearly shouted when Urie’s cock finally grazed his prostate.

Urie changed his angle and sped up his thrusting, pulling Sasaki’s legs over his shoulders as he continued pounding into him, speed so fast that the older man’s glasses almost flew off his face. Sasaki grabbed them and threw them to the side, a quiet part of him hoping they wouldn’t break.

Urie was moaning almost constantly now, feeling his climax building up as he watched Sasaki stroke himself. Apparently the other was close, too. He leaned back down to kiss the older man harshly, pulling back and snapping his hips rapidly when Sasaki gasped into his mouth and mumbled that he was going to cum.

 Sasaki let out a lengthy groan as he came all over his own stomach, hands slowing down as he tried to draw out his orgasm and finally stilling when he became too sensitive. Urie continued thrusting for a few moments more, and when he felt his orgasm approaching, he quickly pulled out and moved up Sasaki’s body, commanding him to open his mouth. He held his cock in front of the other's open mouth and stroked himself fast; the way Sasaki looked up at him with his mouth hung open and tongue sticking out expectantly drove him mad.

    “I want you to taste me too,” he whispered in a strained voice, coming in his superior’s mouth with a silent shout, drawing in shuddering breaths as warmth exploded and ebbed away slowly. He glanced down with hooded eyes to see Sasaki swallow eagerly, licking up the little bit that had gotten on his lips and corners of his mouth. Urie slumped next to the other, pulling him into his arms and kissing him hard. They both dragged themselves up to rest their heads on the pillows, pulling up the blanket around them and snuggling together for warmth. Neither of them talked, instead choosing to process the meaning of the events that had unfolded in the privacy of their own minds, allowing these thoughts and their exhaustion to lull them to sleep.

* * *

    The next morning, Saiko knocked on Sasaki’s door, wondering why he wasn’t up making breakfast yet. Upon hearing no response or even the sound of footsteps, she knocked louder and waited. Nothing.

 Fearing the worst had happened to her _Maman_ , she opened the door slowly to first see a pile of clothing next to Sasaki’s bed. On top of the pile was a familiar purple sweater; incriminating as it was, she would never have believed it to be true had she not looked up and saw a very naked _Urie Kuki_ , tangled under the sheets with _her Maman_ , both sound asleep and oblivious to her presence. Saiko’s eyes widened to saucers, heart thumping in her chest in shock and… delight?

    “R-real life BL!” She shrieked, slamming the door as she ran out into the hall and back to her own room.

 The loud slam startled both men awake. As soon as they pieced together that someone had opened the door and saw them in their current state, Sasaki held his head in his hands and groaned loudly, already feeling a headache coming on before even _beginning_ to explain the situation to the rest of the squad. He looked up when Urie wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close and lightly kissing the top of his head.

    “Let’s go shower first before we even think of dealing with this,” he muttered quietly, angry at himself for forgetting to lock the door.

 Sasaki threw him a warm smile, leaning into his shoulder, and Urie thought at that moment that maybe he _could_ get used to dropping his defenses more often from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Flustered emoticons? Headcanons? I encourage you to leave feedback - it inspires me to continue wasting hours of time I should be spending on bettering my life and provides me with a little bit of happiness to distract from this bleak existence ❤  
> I have 10 Urisasa prompts saved (from that one prompt generator on Tumblr), would you enjoy seeing a new fic with 10 different oneshots?


End file.
